


Another New Evening

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 08:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Two sentence fiction. ''This is different,'' Reverend Amos Howell said to Supergirl as he scowled.





	Another New Evening

I never created Superman TAS.

''This is different,'' Reverend Amos Howell said to Supergirl as he scowled. He struggled under a creature's claws instead of defeating it.

THE END


End file.
